


Tony Stark: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Daddy

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Series: Starker Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sex through snapchat, Sexting, Smut, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Takes place around the Civil War timeline and before Homecoming. When Tony first discovered Spider-man on YouTube, he saw him as a future partner in crime, a protege of sorts, someone he could mold, train and soon become a permanent part of the Avengers. But after stumbling on Peter Parker's Instagram page, his intentions of recruiting the young man become anything but pure.





	Tony Stark: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evandarandahalf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evandarandahalf).



_Just another twink looking for a Daddy._

Tony choked on his coffee, coughing hard for almost a solid minute as molten heat seared the top of his mouth, throat, and nostrils. When he finally regained his composure he looked harder at the profile picture of the man. That couldn’t be-

“FRIDAY?” He asked, knowing it would only be moments until the AI confirmed his suspicions.

“It’s him boss,” she said, in that thick Irish accent that somehow always had a minor undertone of irritation with him. Maybe he needed to tweak her code, she _was_ getting pretty sassy these days.

“Don’t even think about it,” she shot back and Tony’s eyes widened.

“I was speaking out loud again wasn’t I?” He asked and she sighed. Tony was sure if she had eyes they’d be rolling.

With his own eye roll, Tony returned his attention to the man’s Instagram page, trying very very hard not to drool all over the latest schematics for the Mark 78. There he was, Peter Benjamin Parker, or as over 3 million people on YouTube knew him as, Spider-Man.

Tony was at a moral and professional impasse. Ever since his fall out with Pepper and Steve and all the bullshit with the Accords, Tony had been looking for another partner in crime; another super person to pull to his side before Steve sunk his boyfriends righteous metal hooks into them, and Spider-Man seemed perfect for the job. Enough so that Tony had made it a personal mission to upgrade the man’s suit as a way to schmooze and bring Peter on board. But now, after accidentally stumbling over the most mouth watering Instagram page he’d ever seen, well, let’s just say his intentions for meeting Peter were _far_  from pure.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he followed the link in the man’s bio for his Snapchat. He sent a very inconspicuous picture of his desk before adding the caption,

“Still looking for a Daddy baby?”

* * *

Peter was busying trying very hard not to fall asleep during Mr. Bradley’s lecture on proper titration techniques. Not even the cringe worthy puns could keep him awake today. He had been out patrolling until close to 4 am last night, following some police blotter lead that ended up being a wild goose chase. Needless to say today was going to be rough, and he was only two classes in.

A sharp buzzing in his pocket woke him right up, and he waited until Mr. Bradley was turned around before looking at his phone. He had a Snap, from someone named YouKnowWhoIAm. He definitely _didn't_ know who this person was, and to be fully honest it was more than likely a random dick picture. He had been getting those a lot after MJ dared him to update his Instagram. Even if it was, he was gay and 16, not like nudes really bothered him all that much.

He tapped on the little red square next to the persons name and was met with a very basic image, grays and blues. Probably a desk or a file or something. The message in the center read

_“Still looking for a Daddy baby?”_

Peter’s whole body went hot with arousal and he had to bite his lip to keep back a moan. Well, he was definitely awake now. As was his dick that was pressing very uncomfortably against his zipper. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all. He typed his reply before Mr. Bradley could see before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

The reply came almost immediately and Tony clicked it open before he could convince himself not to. The message read “God yes, Daddy,” and Tony groaned.

The picture was of a pair of dirty blue Converse, crossed at the ankles against a linoleum floor. A sliver of shiny gray was showing on the left side and almost the leg of a desk. Which more than likely meant that Peter was a student. No way to tell if he was in High school or College but he was definitely young, much younger than Tony and the sick part of his brain found that incredibly hot. The small, rational part of his brain warned him about the social and legal implications of pursuing someone much younger than him, but his libido easily won out that battle. The world was going to shit anyway, might as well enjoy the time he had left.  

Tony moved from his desk to the bathroom, intent on taking a picture that would hopefully seal the deal with Peter. He was looking for a Daddy after all, so nudes weren’t off the table right? And yeah, maybe he felt a little guilty sending the guy porn at school, but there was something about that notion that just made everything so deliciously hot.

After almost fifteen minutes and several different angles, lighting, and poses, Tony finally settled on a few pictures he was proud of. He typed his response and sent them off, grinning wildly knowing they’d be well received.

* * *

Peter didn't get a chance to look at his phone for the rest of class. With each passing minute, he grew more and more anxious. He felt the vibration of a notification 7 and a half minutes ago but Mr. Bradley had returned his attention to the class. Whatever he was babbling on about Peter probably should have been paying attention to but he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. His leg bounced impatiently under the table, just 4 more minutes and he could look.

When the bell rang, Peter leapt out of his seat, grabbing his bag and rushing for the nearest corner of privacy he could find. He had completely forgotten about meeting up with Ned and MJ after class but it wasn’t a big deal, he’d catch up with them at lunch.

Peter slipped into the bathroom with the single stall and locked the door. The anticipation had been killing him and when he finally had the chance he tapped open the small purple box. A picture of the man’s bare front displayed on the screen and Peter moaned. The man’s body was beautiful, all sculpted muscle in his chest, arms and stomach. The jeans he was wearing were slung low on his hips and exposed a deep V that lead down to his cock. God He wanted to lick it so bad his mouth watered just thinking about it. He tapped to see the next picture and felt his dick harden when he did. _Jesus Christ._ The man sent him a picture of his cock. It was thick in his muscular hand, longer than any he had seen and he felt his knees weaken in response.

The warning bell signaled overhead, startling Peter out of his drunken with arousal haze. Fuck it, he could be late for physics today. He’d probably get detention for it, but his body needed this _now_.

He set his phone down on the counter and yanked his jeans down to his ankles, sighing in relief when he finally got a hand around his dick. He picked his phone back up and thanked whoever was out there that the man used the infinity setting. Peter might have actually cried if he was reliant on his memory for this.

He looked at the picture again as he began to pump, imagining what it would feel like to be fucked by that cock. God he wanted it bad. He wanted it buried inside him, hitting that spot that made him cry out every fucking time. He wanted to be used, fucked until he was on the brink of over-stimulation, sobbing as the man told him how good of a boy he was being by taking it past his breaking point. Peter had a lot of kinks, and he wanted this man to explore every one.

He was getting close. He could feel the familiar build up in his spine, he just needed a little more stimulation, a little more-

His phone buzzed in his hand. It was another snap from his, hopefully, soon-to-be Daddy. Peter tapped on the purple box clumsily with his left hand, turning the volume all the way up when he saw it was a video. The man on screen was laying on his back, touching himself just like Peter. The caption read “Look how worked up you made Daddy,” and Peter whined low in his throat as he watched the man orgasm all over his chest and stomach. Peter felt a deep need settle in his gut to clean his Daddy up, lick all the cum off his body like a good boy. A lick of fire ran up his spine and he knew it would be only seconds until he came. He tapped his phone to access the camera, holding down on the circle in the middle before pumping harder.

His orgasm hit him hard, and Peter was grateful for the door behind him giving him some stability as the integrity of his legs were severely compromised. He tried hard not to scream, but the force behind the orgasm was making it difficult. His Daddy got him so hot, and he wanted to show him how much. Peter didn't dare re-watch the video, for fear his after sex self-consciousness would make him delete it. Instead he sent it to the man immediately, stuffed his phone back in his pocket and hurried to clean himself up. He was so fucking late for Physics, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

Tony wished Snapchat had a way to save videos because he could watch the video of Peter coming, screaming out “fuck me Daddy,” until the day he died. When he had sent the video of himself, he hadn’t expected one in return. But Peter touching himself was one of the hottest things Tony had ever experienced. He knew from that moment he knew he had to have him. He was too selfish to give anyone else the chance.

It would be easy to lure the boy in, once Peter found out who Tony really was. But Tony didn't want another Iron Man fanboy in his bed, he’d had plenty of those other the years and the concept had lost its former luster. He wanted _Peter_ , and he wanted Peter to want him for _him_ , not his fame. So for now, he’d keep his identity a secret, boy would Rhodey roll his eyes at that notion, until Tony felt it was safe enough for them to meet in person. He hoped that wasn’t long, because after that video, Tony wanted Peter more than ever.

* * *

The rest of Peter’s day was uneventful compared to this morning. The man he had been chatting with, who Peter renamed Daddy in Snapchat, had promised to message Peter tonight after work. Peter felt his cock stir at that and grimaced a little, something that mundane really shouldn't turn him on like it did. Guess that was one of the drawbacks of being a teenager.

He caught up with MJ and Ned at lunch who looked at him with faces of annoyance and concern. Oh yeah, he kinda ditched them after Chem this morning. Guess it was time to face the music with that one.

“H-Hey guys,” He said sheepishly, putting his plate down at their usual table. Ned gave him a gentle smile and MJ just crossed her arms. Oh boy.

“Wanna explain why you blew us off after class Parker?”

_Great. MJ pulled the last name card. That meant she was pissed._

“We’re not mad, we’re just worried,” That was Ned, caring and considerate as always. Even when anger was completely justified.

“Speak for yourself,” MJ scoffed and Peter sighed.

_How do you explain something like this to your two best friends? Short answer, you don’t. This was something you go to the grave with. Besides they’d never understand Peter’s deep need for this. Lying it was._

“I wasn’t feeling good. I got really nauseous for some reason and didn't really feel like throwing up in the classroom. Flash would have never let me live it down. I probably would have been upgraded from Penis Parker to Pukey Parker. I didn’t mean to come off like a dick. I’m sorry.”

MJ’s face softened a little and Ned just looked even more guilty for their shared anger. _God Peter was such a shit friend sometimes._

“Food poisoning?” Ned offered and Peter agreed. It was better than anything else he could have come up with on the spot.

“Yeah probably. The meatloaf May made last night tasted kinda off.”

“Are you feeling better at least?” That was MJ.

“Yeah, a ton. Thanks.” _Yup. Peter was the worst._

* * *

Peter got another message from Daddy at 5:03 pm. He got to hear him talk in this one, listen to him praise Peter on how good of a boy he was for him. How hot it was for Peter to come in public for him, and how he couldn’t wait to be buried in his ass and fucking him for all he was worth.

He whined and gripped the base of his cock hard at the heavy praise. Peter was _so_ thankful May had a night shift at the hospital tonight because Peter was more than eager to send a video back in reply.

“I can be even better for you Daddy,” he promised, digging through the small box under his bed until he found the long red dildo he favored. After showing it from all angles, he sent the video, coating the toy with lube as he waited for the reply. He didn’t have to wait long, the reply was almost immediate. It was another video, dark but filled with the man’s deep voice.

“I want to see you stuff yourself full baby, do you have anything bigger?”

Peter nearly choked. Yeah, he did, but he hadn’t used it yet. He dug back through the box for the large, flesh colored dildo still in the packaging. After removing it, he snapped a picture with the caption,

“How’s this Daddy?”

Once again, the response was immediate and in the form of a video.

“It’s _perfect_ baby boy. Get yourself ready and then call me. I want to see you fuck yourself on it.”

Peter swallowed hard at the message. _Call_ _him_? This was completely out of his element. Sending pictures and videos was one thing, but a video in real time? That was definitely new, and terrifying.  If Peter wasn’t so touch starved and desperate for attention from the older man, he probably would backed out of it but he wanted to please this guy, his potential Daddy, so he typed back a “Yes Daddy,” with a winking emoji and got into position.

Again, Peter was grateful May was out tonight. After prepping himself with four fingers and working his body into a literal frenzy, he had no intention of being quiet. His Daddy wanted a show, then he’d give him a show. Fully stretched, Peter set everything up, starting with the toy. The dildo had a suction cup on the base, which Peter found incredibly handy right now. It secured itself nicely in the center of his bedroom, stuck soundly to the hardwood floor next to a bottle of lube. He set his phone up a little ways back and tapped twice to change to front facing camera. He wanted to make sure Daddy would be able to see him when he called. As ready as he’ll ever be, he hit the phone icon next to Daddy’s name.

* * *

Tony waited anxiously for Peter’s call, making sure not to touch himself until the young man called. Close to fifteen minutes later, Peter’s icon popped up and Tony smirked before tapping the answer button.

“Took you long enough baby,” He teased, pointing the camera at his own cock and stroking slowly.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Peter said and Tony could tell he meant it. “I wanted to get all this set up for you, what do you think?”

Tony looked at the images on screen, squeezing the base of his cock to ward off an early orgasm. In the center of what Tony assumed was his bedroom was the flesh colored dildo, suctioned to the floor now with Peter’s thinly muscular legs straddled over it. His cock was nearly purple from denial and dripping precome all over the floor. Shit, Peter was just as worked up as he was. He could tell the younger man was waiting for something. Praise, permission, instruction, or all of the above. Tony put him out of his misery.

“I think its perfect sweetheart,” Tony purred and Peter let out a small whine. “But I want to watch you fuck yourself on it. Think you can do that for me?”

Peter shuddered on screen, nodding quickly. “Anything you want Daddy.”

“Then go ahead baby.”

Now given permission, Peter sank down on the cock on the floor in one smooth motion, gasping out in pleasure. Tony was sure it burned, taking something so big so fast, but Peter’s face didn’t show any discomfort, if anything it looked more desperate.

“How’s it feel baby?” Tony asked, and Peter whimpered, lifting himself up before sinking back down.

“It’s _so_ good Daddy, I feel so full,” he moaned and Tony let himself pump his cock in time with Peter’s thrusts.

“I’m so proud of you baby, you're doing so good for me.”

“Yeah?” Peter perked up at that, opening his eyes wide enough that Tony could see the desperate need for approval.

“Yes baby, you look so good like that, fucking yourself open for me. How big is that toy baby? I want to know just how much you can take.”

“8 inches Daddy.”

“8 inches huh? And you're taking it like a pro aren't you baby?”

“Yes, yes Daddy,” Peter said, refusing to stop bouncing on the silicone cock for even a moment. He had a look of desperation on his face, almost like he needed the orgasm more than he needed air. Tony could watch him forever.

“Do you want to come baby?”

“Please!” Peter’s thrusts down got harder, and his hand over his cock got faster. He was nearing the edge now, Tony could tell. He took mercy on the young boy and gave him exactly what he was looking for.

“Go ahead baby, I want to see you come all over yourself.”

Peter’s hips rocked as he moaned, fucking himself down on the toy hard. His hand tugged at his cock while another pulled at his hair.

“Daddy! Daddy please I’m coming!” Peter whined, and Tony watched intently as his boy on the screen came all over the floor. His knees shook with the force of his orgasm and collapsed under him. He lay there for a few seconds, before Tony had the better sense to suggest he move to the bed. It took some prodding, the kid was stubborn as hell after orgasm apparently, but once he was in bed, Peter looked much more content.

“You look gorgeous baby.”

“No I don't, stop,” he laughed, flushing adorably as he tried to hide his face in the blue pillowcase.

“I mean it baby, you look perfect.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Peter blushed, and Tony wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that very moment.

“Hey uh, Daddy?” He asked and Tony gave his full attention at the sudden change of tone.

“What is it Sweetheart?”

Peter looked away from the camera, flipping onto his stomach and playing with the fibers of his bedspread. “Can I see you?”

Tony sighed. He knew this question was coming. And he knew Peter deserved to know, but he didn't want to ruin what they had just yet. He wanted Peter to like him for him, not because of the name the press liked to idolize.

Tony pulled the covers over himself, tapping the screen so the camera looked at the ceiling.

“Not yet baby. Soon though, I promise.”

“Okay.” Peter's face fell a little and Tony mentally promised that he’d tell him soon. He never wanted to see that face on Peter again.

Peter yawned suddenly, (adorably) and Tony chuckled, tucking a hand behind his head.

“Baby, why don't you get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?”

Peter nodded with his eyes closed, another yawn taking him by surprise.

“Mmm ok Daddy, night.” He mumbled, passing out almost instantly.

As Tony typed out his goodnight, wished he could show his face to blow a kiss. Instead he settled on a couple of hearts and the lips emoji, his _“Goodnight Sweetheart”_ written in elegant script.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this?
> 
> 8/29/19 Update! I WROTE ONE!


End file.
